Last Moments
by Sixx Killer
Summary: In Thief King Bakura's last moments, he is visited by the most unexpected stranger. His own unknown daughter...


**So I;m doing to 100 theme challenge, this is Number 4. The link to the theme is not obvious unless you know the characters backstory.**

**Number 4- Hate**

**Final Moment's**

In the dark foreboding cellar inside the Pharaoh's dungeon, laid a broken and helpless thief. His red cloak was torn, and his the ends of his beautiful silver hair, was nothing more than ash. Single tear fell down his dark scarred face, this was Zorc's doing. When he made an arrangement with the dark being, he took Bakura's humanity. He destroyed all of Bakura's emotions, apart from hatred, until the thief did not even know himself anymore. He thought himself some strong leader of an army, but now he saw what he truly was, nothing more than a dog. A dog trained and used by Zorc, and thrown away like trash. A stray. All Bakura wanted was revenge, he had wished to destroy the Atem, on behalf of his people. Recompense if you will.

Then he met Zorc, and it all suddenly became bigger, blowing up without any control. World domination and the destruction of humanity. In the end, Bakura didn't care about his people; he was nothing more than a horrid villain, using his people's death in shame. Now with his humanity back though, he saw himself for what he truly was, and could only hope his people forgive him in the afterlife.

The thief let out a cough of blood; he would not live for much longer now. The old hand of death began to molest his body, slowly and tauntingly numbing his body, bit by bit.

"I hated you." Bakura's head snapped up, as he looked for the source of the voice. Just behind the small beam of light, that the square cobwebbed window provided, stood another person. All Bakura could see was their legs, as the rest of their body was shrouded in a deep darkness. The voice appeared to be female, and while it belonged to a stranger, Bakura couldn't help but find it familiar; like a dream just out of his reach.

"Because of you, my mother wanted me dead before I was even born. Because of you, I was al alone. Because of you, I was tormented by a constant darkness that claimed to be a part of me." The voice said angrily, speaking in a very posh English accent.

"Who are you?" Bakura asked.

"You won't know me, and as I am from your spirits future." She let out a small whimper, wait, wasn't she meant to be angry?

"I was so wrong about you though. You were keeping me safe. You were hiding me from Zorc." Zorc?

"Arghh." Bakura let out a growled as a wave of pain attacked his heart, his body fell, but instead of landing on the ground, it landed in a pair of warm, soft hands. Looking up, he saw a pair of Onyx eyes staring at him, tears streaking down the incredibly pale face. While he couldn't make out any facial features in the low light, he could see the white hair and blue fringe of the stranger, which tumbled down her shoulder and reached her waste. She placed him gently on her knee's as she looked down, tears streaming from her eyes now, and landing on the thief's coat. No one had ever cried for him!

"Why are you here?" he asked coarsely, as his body felt more and more cold.

"So you do not die alone." She whispered. The thief stared in shock, and the first time, in a very long time, his heart began to ache. Not due to physical pain, no, but due to emotions. Emotions e had never felt. How did he know such a girl? Who was she to him? Slowly he reached out his hand, and wiped the girls eye's, allowing the tears to linger on his finger for a second.

"Do not cry young one." He said softly, like his father used to speak to him.

"For, f I have defended such a kind soul as you, then at least I know I have done something right in my life, and so I may be forgiven in the afterlife." His voice began to fade, as now his entire body had become numb. Looking up, he smiled at the young girl, as his eyes drifted close. He felt something move around him, as he felt a warm tickle in his ear, as the voice of the young girl hushed him to sleep.

"I guess this my last chance to say this." She spoke,

"I love you daddy." Daddy! And then, his mind went blank. Thief King Bakura had died. Silently, in the small cell in the middle of the Pharaoh's dungeon, a young girl wept over her father's body, crying until the sun rose.

Shada just looked at the young silver and bleu haired girl, whom slept next to her father's body. They had made a deal, if she helped him, he would grant her hearts request. To see her father, in his real form, so that he may not die alone. Her final thank you, to the man she'd never met.


End file.
